


A Little More Than a Prank

by awayfromjays



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Power Play, Pranks, Pretending to be Asleep, Probably canon, dennis is a bastard man, dubcon, it's always sunny in philadelphia - Freeform, mac gets off on it, mac/dennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayfromjays/pseuds/awayfromjays
Summary: Set during season 4 ep 1 (Mac and Dennis: Manhunters)What actually happened the night Dennis put his balls in Mac's mouth TWICE? They were clearly waiting for one another to fall asleep so they could prank eachother. Mac was only pretending to be asleep when Dennis gave him the purple teabag, and both parties got a little enthusiastic about it. This is from Mac's POV, what really happened that night.





	A Little More Than a Prank

This was going to be iconic. Mac lay in bed, hands clasped behind his head, thinking about exactly how he was going to execute this. Dennis didn't think the gorilla mask was funny? He was about to show him just how irritating and humiliating a face full of pubes would be! The clippers were under the sink, bought brand new and hidden away. He forked out a little extra for the quietest ones the guy who worked there said they had. Couldn't risk Dennis waking up and catching him in the act, even though he could totally just say he was getting this ready for when they catch Cricket. He also made sure he got the strongest glue they carried, to really add insult to injury. Dennis had gone to bed about two hours ago, and Mac was just about to make his move. That had to be enough time for Den to be asleep by now, right? Mac had been pushing beers on him all night long to get him good and wasted. Dennis was a notoriously light sleeper and Mac had taken every precaution to make sure this went down without a hitch. 

Just as Mac was about to sneak out of bed, he froze when he heard the doorknob to his room slowly turning. Oh shit. Had Dennis really figured out his plan? Quickly shutting his eyes and trying to control his breathing, he pretended to be fast asleep. He heard the soft creak of his door opening and the quiet shuffle of feet, followed by a kind of chuckling breath. About two inches away from his face, he heard the sharp snap of fingers. He didn't react. Why was Dennis checking if he was awake? A few seconds passed, and then he felt the slow shift of weight onto the mattress. There was warmth and light pressure on either side of his ribcage, and the sound of Dennis's breathing was suddenly closer. Mac realized that Dennis was carefully straddling his chest. This was bad. Should he push him off? What exactly was happening here? The curiosity got the better of him and Mac stayed resolutely still, trying his best to utilize all senses other than sight. 

After a few seconds, Mac felt fingers brush aginst his face and he tried not to tense up. A soft thumb came to rest against his bottom lip, and slowly pushed inside his mouth. Fingers along his jaw carefully coaxed Mac's mouth open enough for Den's thumb to reach his tongue. Mac felt his face heat up and his heart began hammering in his chest. He really hoped Dennis wouldn't notice. What was this? What would happen if Mac woke up, how would Dennis explain this away? 

Then, there was the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone. Oh shit. The sound of Dennis's breathing slowed and Mac felt a warm gust of air against his face. He must be hovering just inches away, examining him. Fingers once against snapped near his ear and it took a monumental effort not to flinch. What was Dennis going to do to him? There was the slight creak of bedsprings before he felt a comfortable weight settle against his stomach. A strange plasticky sound then - some kind of container being opened? The rustle of fabric, Dennis trying to quietly clear his throat, and then. Fuck. His thumb experimentally probed deeper into his mouth, pushing gently against his tongue. It slipped in another two inches. Mac felt a savage heat pooling deep in his stomach, and a fluttering in his chest. He fought the urge to suck. Why was he even considering doing that? Did people ever do that in their sleep? He knew people would sleep talk and sleep walk. Sucking was like, a reflex wasn't it? The thumb in his mouth pushed flat against his tongue and coaxed his mouth open further. What was the worst that could happen if he did it? Dennis would be the gay one, sneaking into his room at night and sitting on his chest. He was just reacting like anyone would. 

Just as he finished that thought, he caught a whiff of the bodywash they shared and suddenly the thumb was gone and replaced by something much larger that filled his mouth completely. For a fraction of a second his eyes shot open in panic and what he saw was enough to make anyone freak the fuck out. Fingers wrapped around a thick, fully erect cock obscured 90% of his field of view. A smug, deeply aroused expression was on his friend's face, eyes shut and mouth open slightly like he was trying to really soak in the feeling. His balls. Were in Mac's mouth. This would've been the perfect time to push Dennis off him, if there ever was a time. But a roaring, twisting fire had been lit inside him and he became aware of the fact that he was painfully hard himself. What as wrong with him? 

Mac's mouth was further invaded as Dennis used his fingers to push his ballsack even deeper inside, until his cock was resting aginast Mac's nose. And he just couldn't help it. He couldn't suppress it. A low growl escaped from his throat and Mac sucked. There was a sharp gasp from above and suddenly Dennis was off of him with a wet popping sound. He stood by the bed, breathing hard and a little shaky. Mac stayed resolutely still, maintaining a peaceful expression on his face. He was asleep. He was asleep. He was an idiot. 

Ten, fifteen seconds passed. There was no movement. Another minute passed. Mac could physically feel the intense gaze directed on his face. Fingers snapped an inch from his ear, louder this time. Mac was dead to the world. He was surprised to feel the bed shifting once again, heat and weight settling higher up on his chest this time. Thank god it wasn't lower, because Mac's hard-on could barely be contained in his sweatpants. A sick kind of excitement washed over him. He never would've expected to enjoy this kind of ride. Maybe it was the illusion of being completely under his control that turned him on so much, knowing how this must be making Dennis feel.

Fingers once against slid against lips and suddenly his mouth was being invaded by the same soft skin and silky weight as before. Holy fuck, Dennis was doing this AGAIN. He liked what Mac did and decided he wanted more. Mac slowly swept the tip of his tongue around the balls in his mouth, and sucked them deeper in. When he heard Dennis moan quietly in approval, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. It was the hottest thing Mac had ever heard. He could practically see Dennis now, looking hungrily at him. The sound of slick skin sliding over skin assaulted his ears as Dennis slowly began to fuck his own fist, fingers spreading precome down his length. The proximity really amplified all those filthy sounds he was making. Mac couldn't belive this was happening. 

Dennis carefully rocked against his face, balls slipping in and out between mac's lips. His breathing grew more ragged. And then they were gone completely. Dennis was no longer being gentle. Did he know he was awake? There was no way he could expect someone to stay asleep through something like this, unless Mac was just a stupidly heavy sleeper. A second later, something much larger was pushing its way into his mouth and Mac had to try hard not to gag. Sour, bitter precome was on his tongue and he realized very quickly that Dennis had shoved his cock in his mouth. He almost came right then and there. Fuck. Dennis gave an appreciative hum and slid the tip of his cock across Mac's lips. He dipped back inside his mouth and shallowly thrust against Mac's cheeks. Mac prevented a moan from bubbling up and began to move his tongue more fervently, licking and suckling at the tip of his friend's cock. Dennis was whispering something, but it was hard to hear over the sounds of him fucking his face. Mac concentrated on the words spilling out of his mouth in a breathless stream. 

"...you like that I know you do. I know you've wanted this for so long baby boy. You want my thick, hot cock inside you every second of every day. This is all for you baby boy. Take it for me. You're going to take it all..."

The thrusting sped up and deepened, inch by inch, becoming more erratic as Mac tried to relax his throat. This couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming right now. He was sucking like his life depended on what was inside Dennis making its way into his stomach. Like it was life-sustaining. His arms remained pinned by his sides and he wanted nothing more than to wrap them around Dennis and draw him in deeper.   
There was a rough push, a hitch of breath, strong fingers tangled in his hair and suddenly Dennis was spilling down Mac's throat in spectacular fashion. He coughed and spluttered around the cock in his throat, eyes still clenched tightly closed. He had to keep playing this game, even if Dennis knew he was only pretending. Mac swallowed thickly and continued suckling at Dennis's slowly softening cock, draining him completely. His breathing gradually slowed and he slipped his cock from between Mac's lips. As Dennis stood, shaky and satisfied, Mac felt the barely perceptible press of soft lips against his own.

"Good boy."

It was barely a whisper, and then Dennis was gone. The door softly closed behind him. Mac's eyes shot open and he aggresively undid his pants, freeing his aching cock and coming seconds later with a wordless cry. That was the most insane thing he can honestly say he's ever done. He savored the bitter taste of come on his lips and stared up at the ceiling for at least an hour before deciding it was finally safe to creep to the bathroom and follow up with his plan . Hopefully Dennis was asleep by now. If he was awake, Mac had no idea what he would be getting himself into.


End file.
